


Plus One

by wynnebat



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: 2000s anime fandom was a beautiful place, Gen, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Pre-Het, author's notes within the story, not actually deliberate badfic, originally posted on quizilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-08
Updated: 2007-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: The gang gains another member: a young woman with ties to both the future and the past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I rediscovered this beautiful thing and lol'd so hard. Oh, bby me. While I know I didn't mean write it that way, in retrospect this fic reads so very gay. <3

**Kagome Higurashi's Point of View**

I smiled as I climbed out of the old well, stepped lightly out of the well house and into the cool, fresh air. Judging by the sky, it could be about eight thirty in the evening.

'How wonderful it is to almost be Home!!!!! Here, unlike in Japan's Feudal Era (One of Japan's eras; it lasted roughly from the middle of the 15th century to the beginning of the 17th century), there is a wonderful hot bath and a soft, clean bed is waiting for me. Mmmmm, also one of mom's home cooked meals, made especially for me! Mom always makes my favorite foods when I get back.'

I walked into my home, hopping out of my shoes and rushed strait into the bathroom, yelling hello to Mom, Grandpa and Sota on my way. Locking the bathroom door, I quickly turned the hot water on in the bathtub and stripped.

'There is absolutely NOTHING better than a nice hot bath when you're covered in scratches from walking in woods, covered is mud, and completely exhausted. It feels like I'm in heaven right now.'

*

**Still Kagome's P.O.V., In the Kitchen After The Bath**

"So Mom, tell me about this guest you're having over," I asked, again.

"Kagome, I already told you. It's a wonderful girl named Rei. I think she's about 19, and she moved to the area last week. I asked her to come for dinner. I can't tell you much about her because I really don't know anything. Although there is a rumor going around that her parents passed away a few months ago. I'm not sure if that's true though."

"Oh," I said, thinking hard. 'I wonder what she looks like?'

'No. Way. The girl mom met, Rei, was chatting with my Grandfather while my mom set the table.'

So far, I only muttered a "Hello" to Rei. Then I went back to staring at her. I couldn't really explain the reason why I was staring.

Maybe it was because of her looks? Her beauty was breathtaking. She had long waist-length black hair, a cute outfit, and a very slim, petite figure. (So in other words, she's short.) Also, Rei had the perfect face. Perfect small nose, perfect rosy red lips, and perfect blue eyes. Her hair was in the way, so I couldn't exactly see her ears, bet I could tell she had multiple piercings in her left ear. The strangest thing was that she had three necklaces on. One on top of the other.

Or maybe, I was staring at her because of the way she moved? Rei's movements were utterly graceful. Like she was dancing, rather than just walking. She had perfect posture while walking too. She didn't slouch, but walked with her head high.

Or maybe I was staring because of her voice? Rei's voice was perfect, just like everything else about her. It was strangely soft, but loud enough for everyone to hear her just right. It was as if she were singing, rather than just talking.

She looked, sounded, and acted more like a goddess than, in my opinion, anyone had a right. I knew, at once, that there is absolutely no way she could be human.

And also, somehow, she reminded me of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half-brother.

*

**Rei's Point of View**

The Higurashis are for sure an interesting family. For instance, the grandfather started rapidly throwing facts about the Feudal Era at me as soon as he got the chance. I was BORN in that era! I think I know ENOUGH about it already. But, of course, I couldn't exactly tell him that. So, me being the extremely polite person that I am, just nodded and said "yes" at the appropriate times.

What caught my attention the most is the daughter. I think Ms. Higurashi, the only normal family member, said her name was Kagome. Now, my nose isn't so great. I'm an air and butterfly demon, not a dog or wolf demon. But, I could instantly tell that she had been around demons lately. And the only place where you could find demons is Japan's Feudal Era.

'Interesting. So she's been down the well? . . . . . . I wonder what it's like there now. I haven't been back to the Feudal Era in, what is it now, decades?'

"Food's ready! Dig in!" said Ms. Higurashi.

I sat down, across from a small boy, his name was Sota I think; and next to Kagome. At the end of the rectangular table sat the grandfather, and across from Kagome sat Ms. Higurashi. Before I could even start eating, Sota decided to ask me a question.

"Hey, how old are you?"

"Sota!" Ms. Higurashi scolded. "Don't ask questions like that."

I laughed. "No, it's really quite alright. I'm 19 years old."

Sota grinned at me. "So you're older than my sister then! Cool!"

'You have absolutely no idea.' I was actually over 750 years old. Pretending to be hungry, I started eating. I wasn't really hungry. Truth was, I only had to eat about one meal a week.

Dinner went by quite nicely. Better than I had first thought it would. During that short time, I had made a big decision. I decided that I wanted to go back to the Feudal Era. It was my home, after all. The girl, Kagome, walked me to the door. I could tell she wanted to ask me something. I was pretty sure I knew what that "something" was

"Rei?" She asked, hesitantly. That was the second thing she had said to my all through the evening.

"Ask away."

Kagome smiled gratefully at me.

"What are you?" she asked, while looking strait in my eyes.

"I'm a demon, if that's the answer you were looking for. You're the reincarnation of a priestess, right? You've been through the well, too. "

Kagome nodded slowly. "Are you from the Feudal Era?"

"Yes. I 'm planning to go back tomorrow. So . . . . . . see you around?" I said, taking my jacket and handbag off a shelf, putting my shoes on, and opening the door, ready to leave.

"You can bet on it."

*

**Miroku's Point of View**

Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, and I were resting in Kaede's village, specifically at Kaede's dwelling. Kagome had gotten back from future an hour ago. Now, she had just finished telling us about an encounter she had, with a demon named Rei. Kaede, who had been listening until a few minutes ago, was no where to be seen.

'I wonder where Kaede is?' As soon as I'd thought that, she came into the room.

"So where've you been, old hag?" (Now who could have said that?) Inuyasha asked, sneering.

'Really. He had no respect for anyone. But then . . . . . it was Kaede who planted the enchanted necklace on him.'

"Hnn," Kaede glared at him. Then she turned her attention towards Kagome. "Kagome dear, this 'Rei', does she look anything like this?"

I walked over to Kaede so I could se the portrait better.

Kagome and Sango both gasped. The portrait was of a beautiful maiden, in a very expensive looking silk kimono. She was either very rich or she was royalty. She also had the most hypnotizing eyes.

"That's her!" Kagome finally said. "But Kaede . . . . . who is she?"

Kaede chuckled. "This maiden is Lady Rei, sister of the Lord of the Northern Lands."

Sango's eyes grew wider than they just were, if that's even possible. "I remember Father talking about her. She had some connection to Inu no Taisho, didn't she?"

Inuyasha's ears perked up a bit. Now even he was interested, even though Inuyasha tried not to show it.

"Yes, Sango dear. I'll tell you all I know about her. Lady Rei is the second child of the former Lady and Lord of the Northern Lands, Lady Sumiko and Lord Tomio. Lady Sumiko, the former lady of the Northern Lands died some time ago. Hundreds of years ago, actually. Same goes for her father, Lord Tomio. Her younger sister Aika and older brother Kenji are still alive and well, though. Lady Rei stayed with her family until she was about forty years old, then decided to travel, and see the world. Sometime, somewhere, she met Lord Inu no Taisho. She visited him often, and got to know Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha scowled as Kaede mentioned Sesshomaru's name.

"I think that the two never really got along though, unlike Lord Inu no Taisho probably wished. I met Lady Rei once, but I can still remember every moment as if we met only yesterday. The reason she never got along with Sesshomaru is most likely that they were too different. He was cold hearted, while she was the kindest person you'll ever meet. He got mad easily, about the smallest things, while she'll look amused instead of getting mad. But they did and still do have a few similarities. The two are both perfectionists. They are royalty. They are both extremely powerful.

"I'll give you a word of warning though, in case you meet up with Lady Rei. Don't underestimate her powers. Also, don't let her and Sesshomaru near each other. Heads will fly.

*

**Kagome's Point of View**

'I wonder if I'll ever see Rei again? I hope so.'

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't notice Inuyasha had crept away from the group. I sighed. Kikyou. So you're nearby?

"Kagome?" Sango asked softly. She had obviously noticed that Inuyasha was gone.

"Yes Sango?" My calm voice seemed, even to me, absolutely fake.

"Come. There's a hot spring not too far from here. I already told Miroku and Shippo we're going," said Sango, smiling at me.

I tried to smile back, but really couldn't. It always saddened me when Inuyasha went after Kikyou. Sango understood.

Upon reaching the hot spring, we heard a soft melody. It was a flute. Sango and I crept closer, curious. We hid behind a rock. And, I saw a sight that I'm sure I'll never forget, to my dieing day.

It was Rei. But not like I'd saw her at home, when she'd come over for dinner. She was . . . . different. Amazing, more like it.

Her long black hair was flowing freely, and she was sitting in the hot spring. This beautiful purple kimono was neatly folded near her.

But, the most beautiful thing . . . . . . was hard to explain in words. Her expression . . . it was utterly peaceful. She was so calm and peaceful. Her eyes were closed, and when she opened them, they were a pale pink. It only lasted for a second, but I was sure the pupils were pink.

Now, Rei's pupils were a light shade of blue again. She stared at us for a moment, but then smiled a small half-smile. "Hello, Kagome. I thought we'd someday meet again."

I loved that voice. It was just so so so . . . . perfect. Smiling, I said "Hello Rei. Ummmm, this is Sango."

Rei studied Sango, then nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I can tell you're a Demon Slayer by your outfit." She thought for a moment. "Care to join? I only got in the hot spring about 15 minutes ago. (Me: Hmmmm . . . . . I'm watching Yu Yu Hakusho episode 91. **hearts in eyes** It's the funniest YYH episode!!Also, Yoko Kurama is soooooooo hot!!!!!! Lol. Okay, back to the story.)

We got into the bath and smiled at her. Rei could somehow easily lift our spirits. I've even almost forgotten about Inuyasha and Kikyou. For the next 30 minutes or so, we told her about everything, like Naraku, Kikyou, and the Sacred Jewl. Somehow, it was just so easy to trust her. Rei seemed unusually interested when we talked about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. So I asked her about it, causing her to laugh.

"The last time I saw Inuyasha, he was only a small baby. I'd love to see how he's grown up. And Sesshomaru . . . . well, I'm not really that interested at all in him. What made you think I was?"

Sango and I looked at each other, grinning. "Oh, nothing."

"Rei, could you maybe help us, in our quest to destroy Naraku?" Sango asked Rei.

Rei thought for a moment. "I guess so. It's not like I have anything else to do. One thing, Inuyasha should have a good sense of smell, unlike me, being a dog demon. Could you ask him to give a little warning if his older brother's near?"

I shrugged, confused, but said "Sure!"

All three of us had gotten dressed, and found Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha, who'd come back, sitting under a tall oak tree. They seemed surprised to see Rei. Miroku's first action was, well . . . . you get it.

"Beautiful maiden, would you bear my children?"

Sango whacked Miroku on the head. "Pervert."

Rei laughed politely, and said "I'm sorry, but I'll have to decline your kind offer." Then she walked over to Inuyasha.

"So you're Inuyasha?"

"Yeah! So what of it?" He asked, quite rudely.

"It's wonderful to meet you," Rei said, ignoring his tone. "The last time I saw you, you were only a baby sleeping soundly in Lady Izayoi's arms." Everyone chuckled, while Inuyasha turned beet red.

"You . . . . . "

"So are you going to be traveling with us now?" Shippo asked, excited. "Cuz you do look stronger than Inuyasha over there!"

"What did you just say you little . . . . "

"Inuyasha! SIT!!!!!"

"Yes I'll be traveling with you!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
